


the thing i love will surely bring me pain

by punktaekai (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: EXO (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Band, Bank Robbery, Based on a Pierce the Veil Song, Betrayal, Drabble, Flash Fic, Gun Violence, M/M, Masks, Panic Attacks, Police, Secret Identity, Tiny Sparks Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27229816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/punktaekai
Summary: When the bank where Kris works is victim to robbery, Kris wonders if he's ever going to see his partner again.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15
Collections: Challenge #9 — Behind the Mask





	the thing i love will surely bring me pain

Yifan kneels down, hands behind his head as the gun is pointed at him. He goes slowly, not fast enough they think he might be doing something, but not slow enough that it gives them a reason to shoot. His heart is in his throat as he lays on the bank's floor with his coworkers. He looks across, placing his cheek to the ground. He makes eye contact with Zitao, seeing how he's panicking. He does his best to breathe as loudly as he can, inhaling bit by bit before holding his breath and exhaling slowly.

"Hey, cut that out."

"My coworker is going to have a panic attack, I'm just trying to calm him down. Neither we nor you need an extremely panicked screaming person in here." 

There's silence for a moment before Kris is nudged with the gun barrel. "Get up, both of you in that corner where I can see you. Calm him down." 

Kris walks as fast as he dares, helping Zitao up before they sit in the chairs they're being pointed to. He walks Zitao through his breathing, doing his best to talk loudly, showing they're only talking about inhales and exhales. A group of men run by them and they both jump, clinging to each other before taking a moment to compose themselves. They're paid no heed, the robbers rushing to the door. 

"We got what we could but this twat," one of them lunges their head forward. "Tripped an alarm. Two minutes, we have to go." 

They leave, not bothering to do anything and Kris lets out a shaky laugh. The sound of tires screeching comes from outside and slowly, they all sit up, standing and clinging to each other. Kris swallows. "Guys, get back down. They're going to come in armed, don't give them any reason." 

Everyone stares at Kris and he realises they've all silently nominated him spokesperson. Great, more guns.

They all slowly sit on the floor, hands raised. Kris stands by the chairs, Zitao half hiding behind him, hands level with his head. He's right; he braces himself as the cops slam the doors open, charging in. Kris wants to vomit as the guns are pointed at him. 

"They tripped an alarm and ran out of here about a minute and a half ago." 

They nod and head to the vaults, a few officers staying behind. They kneel, checking his coworkers and Kris breathes slowly. "There weren't any shots fired out here, there was one or two let off in the vault but I think that was them getting something open. None of us out here are injured."

The police nod in return and the others follow suite. "Let's get you guys down to the station and take statements." 

Kris drops his arms, following them. 

* * *

Kris shifts anxiously in his seat, holding the cup of coffee to his chest. He hadn't gotten a hold of Jongin. Jongin was their security guard and was the one in charge of the delivery they'd had that morning that the robbers had taken. Anything could have happened; the cops didn't find anyone in the vault, dead or alive, so that had to be at least some good sign, but maybe he was being held somewhere?

All four of his calls and eight texts he'd made in the police van went unanswered. 

The door to the interrogation room opens and Kris looks up. They don't look happy and Kris raises an eyebrow. "Did you find our security guard?"

They don't reply and Kris stares at the cup in his hand. He met Jongin at that job, both of them laughing on lunch breaks together, running from Kris locking up to try and meet their eight pm reservation at some restaurant. Waking up together to each other's alarms and cursing each other for changing their alarm tone because they can't sleep through that one. 

"Kim Jongin, is your security guard, and your boyfriend, correct?"

Kris' head shoots up, eyebrow raising. "What does our relationship have to do with anything?"

A file is dropped on the table and Kris opens it, his heart freezing. It's a traffic camera shot of the get away vehicle, taken on the street where Kris and Jongin had their first kiss. The robber in the passenger seat is pulling his mask off, and Kris feels like he might faint. 

Jongin. Jongin was behind the stupid fucking clown mask that smacked him with the butt of his gun because he was walking too quickly.

"This... This has to be some mistake."

"Where were you yesterday when Jongin adjusted the details of the delivery?"

"I was... I was with Jongin in the security office. He said he had to wake up early to pick up a present for his niece before we had to come to work and he wanted to ensure he didn't get there even a few minutes late." 

"Can anyone verify that?"

"...Only Jongin. Maybe the CCTV."

"Well, that's not looking good for you, is it?"

* * *

Jongin grins at the clown mask in his hand, remembering the time he watched that movie with Kris and he was shit terrifed because of the constant clown presence, 

Baekhyun leans forward. "You sure we're clear?"

"I pulled my mask at the traffic stop on purpose. Kris is going down for this, trust me." Jongin laughs and pulls a bundle of money out the bag, grinning at Jongdae and Lu Han. "We are off to the Caribbean, boys, no more dogs laying on the floor to managers anymore." 


End file.
